Wonders of Music
by Patronus12
Summary: "Ah, music... A magic beyond all we do here!" -Albus Dumbledore (Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone) A jumble of song parodies from Harry Potter. I use lots of different types of songs, so you will always get a surprise! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A song written from Bellatrix Lestrange's POV to the tune of "Let It Go" from Disney's Frozen... Enjoy :)**

**P.S. In any of my songs, italic writing is spoken, not sung**

* * *

The Unforgivable

My wand glows in my hand tonight

Sparks fly from the tip

I think of how the years flew by

It's been a long, dark trip

As all of these thoughts quickly fly past

I think of all the spells I've cast

I've cast Lumos, I've cast Nox

Alohamora to open locks

Expecto Patronum...

But my favorite one...

* * *

Avadaaaa Kedavraaaa

My favorite spell to cast

I feel such a thrill

As the curse whizzes past

I watch them all

Immediately fall

To the cold, heard floor...

The green flash doesn't bother me

* * *

12 3/4 inches long

Beautiful walnut

Dragon Heartstring core

My wand has been through it all

It's seen my every rise and fall

It's always been there for me

With such loyalty

* * *

And we cast, and we curse

Every spell just gets worse

It was made just for me

The thrill fills me with glee

Here I stand and fire away

I'll keep cursing oooooon

* * *

I'll do anything to cast the spell just oooonce

I'll take anything, every single consequence

Even though I know just what faces me

I'll be sent to wizard jail

To face the Dementor's Kiiiiiiiiiss

* * *

Azkaban! Azkaban

It waits for meeeee

But the spell, oh the speeell

It fills me with such glee!

Here I go, cast it one last tiiiiiiime

Avada Kedavraaaaaaa!

The infamous Unforgivable...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was born from hyperness and too much chocolate frog (from Universal's the Wizarding World of Harry Potter :) I luv chocolate frogs!) and watermelon, so DON'T JUDGE ME. Hey, it's a demented song for a demented witch (Bella Lestrange, not me!), so don't think I'm messed up :)**

**I already have the next song written in a notebook somewhere, so I will post it ASAP! Spoiler alert: Be ready for some Moldy Voldy singing :)**

**Let me know what you think in a review!**

**-Breeze :) :) :)**

**P.S. Updated! Some of you pointed out to me in reviews that the spaces between verses didn't show up... I hope I successfully fixed that problem! Please feel free to let me know if anything else pops up! :)**

**Oh darn, I just checked and it didn't work... okay well now there are lines in between each verse :) Sorry I'm still sorta new to this site so I don't really know how to fix problems... Oh well, hopefully this will work for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but here is our friend Moldy-Voldy's version of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. XD**

******P.S. In any of my songs, italic writing is spoken, not sung**

* * *

Call Me via Dark Mark

Hey, my name is Voldemort

I am the Da-a-ark Lord

I am the most powerful

Wizard in the world

* * *

I split my soul seven times

I even came back to life

Gathered a massive army

Who can top me?

* * *

But I've got one issue

Dumbledore is on a mission

So if you'll just listen

Come, help me with my ambition

* * *

I can give you power

I can give you glooory

Here's your Dark Mark

So, call me maybe

* * *

My ranks are falling

And though it's crazy

I'm getting desperate

So, call me maybe

* * *

Harry Potter's not dying

And this is sooo bad

Yeah, don't you know that

This is so, so bad

All my Death Eaters are dying

This is sooo bad

The Order's killing them

So, call me maybe...

* * *

**A/N: I didn't do the full song, but did you like it? Tell me in a review!**

**All my friends liked my Bella Lestrange song and wanted me to write one for Voldy. I liked the idea for a "Call Me Maybe" version. I just wish I could have put something about Voldy getting a mustache or afro or at least HAIR in there.. :D That would have been hilarious!**

**I also should let you know that starting Monday or Tuesday I will not be writing for at least a week. I will be very busy. I'm sorry, I'm actually sad that I can't write, but life happens :(**

** I think it would be cool to do a Snape version of "Trouble" by Taylor Swift, like directed towards Harry cuz Snape hates Harry and always tries to get him in trouble when Harry breaks the rules, but I don't know how to do it. Any suggestions? PM me, or tell me in a review! It would be so helpful!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**-Breeze**


End file.
